


Benefit of All

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Imperial Radch Week Drabbles [3]
Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kneeling, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Imperial Radch Week Drabble #3!Seivarden prepares a meal to share.





	Benefit of All

I reached the mess hall at the same time as Ekalu. She merely raised her eyebrow and asked, “Any idea what she is planning?”

“None, but Ship promised she was helping,” I offered as reassurance.

Ekalu gestured with her hands. “After you, Fleet Captain.”

I stepped through the door to find Seivarden and a fully set table for four. She was standing, hands clasped in front and was wearing fingerless gloves, each nail painted a deep red.

I did not have to look behind me to know that Ekalu’s eyebrows had gone even higher.

“Medic is in control of the ship for the next five hours,” Ship calm voice said to us. “And before you ask, I did help Seivarden with making the dishes.”

“She was wonderful,” Seivarden smiled and then went back to a more serious expression. She stepped forward and knelt in front of me, taking my hand in her own to press a kiss to it. It was then that I noticed how irregular her uniform was. I traced my finger down the center of her chest, nearly fully exposed to me at this angle.

With one more kiss to my wrist, she then moved to Ekalu. Ekalu had a soft smile, but dug her fingers into Seivarden’s hair to give it a tug. I could feel Seivarden’s pleasure and couldn’t help to watch them. Seivarden placed a hand on Ekalu’s hip, the other catching Ekalu’s own in a kiss.

“Are you serving us tonight?” Ekula purred.

Seivarden’s eyelashes fluttered as if she were in a drama. “It would benefit me greatly.”

I walked over to the table, but before I could sit, Seivarden was there to take out the chair. “Thank you,” I hesitated and gave her a pat on the cheek.

Seivarden smiled at me, “What can I get you?”

“Tea and whatever you made,” I looked at the dishes of noodles, eggs, and greens. “Then please sit.”

“Not before serving me,” Ekula said, her voice more playful than bossy. She took the seat across from me, kissing Seivarden to make up for not waiting for her to take the chair out.

“I would just like tea and dessert,” Ship said. “Though I do expect to watch everything.”

“We wouldn’t have it any other way,” Ekula assured, as Seivarden took up the teapot.


End file.
